Sub-Zero's Nightmare
by Ricochet
Summary: Sub-Zero has a nightmare that may foreshadow what will happen later on.


SUB-ZERO'S NIGHTMARE  
AUTHOR: Felicia McFurry  
Email: Mel_B_52@hotmail.com  
  
Sub-Zero was laying down on his bed in his bunker. Reptile had went out  
the night before around 11pm and now it was almost 6am and he never did come  
back. Sub-Zero was beginning to worry because Reptile never told him where he  
was going or anything. He groaned and looked over at his clock that was sitting  
on the night stand next to his bed, it read 5:30am. Sub-Zero had 2 more hours of  
sleep before he was suppose to meet in the main building where Dark Kat was. He   
rolled over on his side and looked at the wall, trying to clear his mind. He needed  
more sleep so he had to get some more rest. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.   
But the dream that he dreamt was the worse one he ever had.  
***Sub-Zero was brought into the main building by two guards that Dark  
Kat had. Dark Kat was sitting in his chair, waiting for him. When he saw that  
Sub-Zero, he chuckled and got up. He approached Sub-Zero and then walked  
over to the cart that was beside of them which had a large treasure like chest  
sitting on top of it.   
"Let's see what little gifts we have for our guest," Dark Kat said as he  
opened up the treasure chest. He reached in and pulled out the first "gift". It was  
Reptile's mouth piece part of the mask that he wore. "Ah, a traitor," Dark Kat  
stated. Suddenly a picture of Reptile popped into Sub-Zero's head, then an  
unknown figure in a dark cloak popped in and had broke Reptile's neck. "...dead."  
Dark Kat threw the mask on the ground and reached back into the chest  
again, this time pulling out two very familiar things. Two SWAT Kat helmets,  
Sub-Zero knew exactly who they belonged to.   
"Two vigilantes.., "Dark Kat said again as he admired the helmets. Images  
of T-Bone and Razor popped into his head, then the same dark figure had a sword  
and charged at T-Bone, then another image of the figure jumping at Razor.  
"...dead." He chuckled a little and tossed the helmets on the ground.   
Then he pulled out Ricochet's mask. "A mother...," Dark Kat said.   
Suddenly Sub-Zero closed his eyes tight trying to get rid of the image that  
popped into his head but he could not. He could see his mother looking at him  
lovingly, then he saw her running for a door in fear but the same dark mysterious   
figure was there.   
"...dead." Dark Kat tossed her mask away.   
The next item that he pulled out was a sai. "A sister...," he said. Victoria's  
face came into Dusty's mind. Then the figure jumped at her with a fan like blade  
and cut her right across her body. "dead," he said with no remorse.   
Smoke's mask was the next thing that he pulled out. "A friend..." Smoke  
appeared. True he was Sub-Zero's friend. Then the dark figure brought out his  
sword again at Smoke. "...dead"   
Dark Kat reached in, he loved doing this, showing no mercy towards  
Sub-Zero's emotions. He pulled out Lin Kuei's cape. "A master..," he grinned. A  
picture of Lin Kuei then him on the ground and the dark figure kicking him.   
"..dead" Dark Kat threw the cape on the ground.   
He grinned and reached him for the final "gift". He pulled out Jenson's  
enforcer's uniform. "A hero...," he said with disgust. Jenson came into Sub-Zero's  
mind, then him looking back, with a wide-eyed, scared impression on his face, the  
dark figure coming right at him. "...dead!," he announced with triumph and threw  
the uniform right at Sub-Zero's feet.   
He closed up the trunk and smiled at Sub-Zero. "You...will..bow..to..me,"  
Dark Kat said and then smiled.   
Sub-Zero looked at him with no intention to. His 2 guards pushed  
Sub-Zero on the ground. Sub-Zero looked up at Dark Kat, Dark Kat was  
chuckling and smiling big. Then he took back his hand and smacked Sub-Zero  
across the face, when he did Sub-Zero woke up from his dream.***  
Sub-Zero woke up in a cold sweat, couldn't believe what he just dreamed.  
All of those images too real for him. He knew that many people were in danger  
now and Reptile was one of them. The candle that he lighted on his bed side had  
blew out when he had awaken.   
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
